


Ephemeral Dyad

by evelynrosdav (evelynriese)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Ectobiological Incest, F/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/pseuds/evelynrosdav
Summary: No amount of coolness is going to stop Dave from asking love in the only way he can. Likewise, nothing is going to stop Rose from giving it to him. After all, regardless of what else might have happened, Dave is still very, very easy to overpower. Gently, of course.





	Ephemeral Dyad

With my lovely matesprit Kanaya having discreetly left the house to go off 'elsewhere', it can't be long until I receive a desperate guest of my own. Soon enough, I hear someone softly rapping at the door, and I stand up to approach it. Of course, as fond as I am of Dave, I am not the party with a yearning demanding immediate response, and it is good to get into the sort of slow, confident gait that is appropriate for the kind of demeanor I will soon be putting on.

I open the door, and before me stands Dave, in the middle of looking aside before he looks me in the eye, having to tilt his head backwards slightly. It is delightful being one of the few people taller than him.

> Good evening, Dave.  
>  What brings you to my humble abode tonight?  
>  please  
>  do we really have to do this every time  
>  its not like we dont both already know what im here for  
>  I would like to think it is exactly this.  
>  sure but  
>  can you at least let me inside  
>  you always drag this out so long people start staring  
>  Very well. After you.

Stepping backwards, I put my back against the door, and wink at Dave. After a brief pause, he comes to his senses and walks in, upon which I close the door behind him. When I turn around, he is already scurrying off into the living room. Well, at least I don't have to drag him out of our bedroom this time. I follow him and take a seat on the other end of the couch he has decided to plant himself onto. I cross my legs and put my hands in my lap, looking wistfully into the air, waiting for my darling lover to shuffle over. It doesn't take long until I feel an unkempt bush of hair between my chin and shoulder.

> My, I would expect you to have made a bit of a show of surreptitiously lying limp against me, at the very least.  
>  you know how it is  
>  what you see is what you get  
>  im not any more impressive when stiff  
>  I would like to remind you we are playing a game, although I would like to think more of it as a dance.  
>  It is the same one we do every time you abscond your abode when mine just so happens to be empty.  
>  I wonder, though, is yours?  
>  what  
>  However, I am willing to accommodate.  
>  Let us play by your rules.

With that said, one arm slides behind Dave, his waist into my elbow as I curl my fingers inside a thigh. Simultaneously, my other hand finds itself on top of his head, gripping his hair. He grunts, but there is no need to acknowledge that. For now.

> Just remember that you are still following my lead.  
>  ok fine  
>  strider punching bags incorporate  
>  the best at what we do  
>  your money back if we dont tear apart at the seams  
>  I like to think of it more as unraveling your troubled psyche.  
>  It really does seem to be the only way to put you back together.  
>  Quite the tragic condition, really.  
>  But so, so thoroughly satisfying.

My hands have relaxed, by now, but there is still no escaping as he is firmly in my clutches. I slide my hand along his thigh, then making sure to trace a finger up his crotch along where I expect his shaft to be, and of course, he's already hard. I let my fingers dance for a second around the rim of his jeans, and then swiftly dive in and grasp it, kindly inverting it. A trapped phallus is an unhappy phallus, after all, and I can feel it throbbing in my fist quite pleasantly now.

> I am somehow quite certain you were hard all this time.  
>  which freudian cue was it this time  
>  will any part of my psyche remain unmolested  
>  Very funny, Dave.  
>  Nonetheless, you should invest in some skirts.  
>  Your squirming against my body as you desperately try to escape your constrictive garments isn't exactly helping the case for trousers.  
>  My obvious erection isn't in need of salvation, at the very least.  
>  mind giving me a hand then  
>  I was already on it, Dave.  
>  if only all psychoanalysts were this hands-on  
>  for that one sweet minute before your licenses got collectively revoked  
>  we would all know bliss  
>  good thing i only need a minute

Someone should stop this poor boy from embarrassing himself, so I give him one last hair ruffle before resting my palm on his cheek, hooking a finger into his mouth. Dave is still kicking his feet to try and get rid of his jeans at this point, but that doesn't stop me from pumping slowly up and down, giving his efforts that characteristic shakiness.

> mmmph  
>  I do almost like you better when you don't shut up, but do me a favor just this once, won't you?

Dave is doing his best settling into the rhythm, his head rubbing against my neck as he heaves up and down against my body. He turns to kiss it, and as a reward, I briefly take my hand off his face to guide his hand under my skirt, allowing him to touch, although not see. It's obvious he doesn't know how to handle himself around a dick — or maybe just mine — since that sometimes he seems so preoccupied that he pulls his hand away but nonetheless his effort at gentle stroking is admirable. Of course, I can't exclude the possibility of him just being a terribly shy lover.

> You can touch it if you want, it's okay.  
>  In fact, I would like you to.  
>  Of course, if you can't help but merely squirm against me as you lose yourself, be my guest.  
>  That's all right too.

He does exactly that, and in response, I amplify the pace. In spite of his involuntary shuddering, it is now not hard in the least to keep him locked in against me, his body kept in place firmly by my arm, his hand lying limp on my mound, held there by the waistband of my skirt. It's quite lovely feeling that the callus on his hands has been fading over these past few months, at least. Still, it doesn't take very long before it curls up and I can feel his nails dig into my skin. He's trying to hold onto me, trying to coherently mutter a request, but most of all, keep still. Naturally, he's failing at all of it. It appears it's time to take my hands off him, for now. The whine that comes out of him when I let go is unmistakeable, and I can't help but giggle.

> Isn't it too bad you cannot always get what you want?  
>  Specifically you, that is.  
>  As for me, I want you to get on all fours.  
>  It would be a shame if we didn't make use of you immediately shedding half your clothes, wouldn't it?  
>  yeah  
>  itd be  
>  Good boy!

While Dave scrambles onto the couch, I stand up to let my underwear drop to the floor. Then, I retrieve a bottle of lubricant from the coffee table. I get on my knees behind Dave, my knees touching the inside of his shins, already close. The bottle makes a satisfying pop as I get rid off the cap, and with the substance covering two fingers, I get to the arduous task of preparing Dave, who gasps in response.

> goddamn thats cold  
>  and  
>  much quicker than i expected  
>  It is a good thing to be prepared, Dave.  
>  Which is exactly why I am making sure you are properly lubricated.  
>  Help me out and perk your ass up a bit further, wouldn't you?

Of course, having to talk to him can go perfectly in tandem with me thrusting my fingers inside him, spreading them out, testing his malleability, physical as well as mental. There is certainly no need to acknowledge his gasps, yelps, grunts with every particularly harsh movement. No, the view of his ass sticking up as I violate it the slightest bit, my other hand resting on it also and occasionally giving it a squeeze is much more pertinent. Really, I don't need to be drawing this out quite this long, I know Dave can take a lot, I just want to be sure he will take it without dignity. Satisfied that that will be the case, I invert my skirt with one hand, and with the other guide the tip of my cock to the rim of his entrance.

> Ready?  
>  please  
>  Not what I asked, but I can work with that.

It takes a firm push to get it in properly, but once it's there the sensation of feeling him around it and shivering below me is more than worth it. Once my hand is locked into the crevice between his thigh and torso, I get to thrusting, slowly at first, but soon picking up pace quickly, each thrust having the force of the initial penetration behind it, my hips banging against his behind audibly over and over. Dave is grunting unusually loudly, however, so I ought to check in.

> Are you doing okay, Dave?  
>  yeah  
>  its just  
>  really good  
>  please dont stop  
>  Don't worry, I won't stop until I'm done.  
>  It might take slightly longer than a minute, though.  
>  I hope that's fine by you.

Unfortunately it's not like I can reach over and pet him so easily, as he seems intent to bury his face into the cushions, but I can give his dick a comforting squeeze, which yields a contented sigh. When I start pounding him once more, it doesn't take very long until he starts writhing again, and soon he even tilts up his body slightly too far up for comfort.

> Down.

A slap to his ass and a hand firmly pushing on his back solves the problem, and soon most of what I can hear from him are muffled moans. He is just so loud, and I want to make sure he doesn't overpower my own cries, which are getting louder by the second. It can't be long until both of us are there.

And then we are, and it doesn't end with a cry or a grunt, but with a protracted, satisfied sigh as I unsteadily push into him a few more times before I am spent. Both of us now thoroughly done, I collapse on Dave as soon as I extricate myself, who lands flat on his stomach under me in turn.

> sorry rose but  
>  i might have made a bit of a mess  
>  It's okay, Dave, I will take care of it later.  
>  Just let me take care of you first.  
>  I had a really good time.  
>  Did you too?  
>  yeah  
>  the best time ever  
>  thank you  
>  You're welcome.

I wrap my arms around him, pulling him against me as tight as I can as I roll onto my side. When I place my chin on his head and I can just feel him relaxing into my body is when I know it was worth it never giving up on him, staying close to him all these years. Maybe one day someone will be able to let him to take it easy without having to force him to. I dearly hope it will be me.

> Will you make it home on your own okay?  
>  dont worry about it  
>  i should just really get going  
>  its getting dark already  
>  Astute observation.  
>  On that note, remind me to close the curtains next time.  
>  Allow me this one thing before you leave, though.  
> 

With a hand under his face, I turn his head upwards, and somehow, the awkward motion of getting my face above his goes terribly smoothly as I press my lips on his, leaving them on there for long enough that one could not in honesty call it a peck, before taking them off again. Dave lies under me bewildered, but as soon as I smile at him, he smiles back, as well as he can anyway.

> If you don't mind, I am going to lie here for a little longer.  
>  Sorry to be a positively terrible host, but I really am spent.  
>  its all right  
>  ill see you again anyway  
>  You will.  
>  Good night, Dave.  
>  yeah  
>  good night

When Dave has left the room, the prospect of cleaning up and heading to the bedroom seems even less appealing. If I am to be a terrible host, perhaps I can afford being a positively dreadful housewife as well. I grab the blanket that's hung over the couch, tuck myself in, and lie there daydreaming until I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic describing a sex act that I've not actually personally performed. It probably shows. Whatever, at least I have slender, dexterous hands.


End file.
